Light by Angel wings
by Lendra-chan
Summary: Kaoru is an angel who's assigned to a boy, Kenshin, with a gift to see heavenly beings. Troubles from his past come to haunt him yet how can she help when she's been bannished by none other than Kenshin himself? COMPLETE
1. Born with a gift

Authors Notes: Okay everyone this is my new story!! I got three going! I'm on a roll! Now! Wish me luck while I write the first chapter of my beloved brand spankin new story!!  
  
Summary: Kenshin is born with a gift so his guardian angel is almost like a human. No one else can see her though. When trouble is cast upon Kenshin, will Kaoru be able to help him? Or will he already have banished her before she could. And if she is, then what will she do to save the one that has already found a place in her heart?  
  
Chapter 1: Born with a gift  
  
The rain trickled down the windows of the hospital. A baby had just been born on the day of June 20th. A tired but blissful mother sat in a hospital bed, exhausted. A father, standing by her side was holding the fragile child in his arms, tears almost falling down his face such as the rain did the windows. He clutched his wife's hand as he gazed into the eyes of his new son. Eyes as pure as crystal, shining violet in wonder.  
  
Just then, an invisible flash of light appeared in the upper corner of the room. There, floating elegantly, was a cherub. A baby angel. But she wasn't just any angel. She was now the guardian angel of that new born boy. She slowly floated down from her post, and stopped while hovering right over the little boy. She smiled at him as he played with his fathers fingers; his mother laughing quietly while they teased each other in the innocent game.  
  
Suddenly, the little boys gaze drifted to her. She at first didn't think anything of it, brushing it off as if he was just looking at his surroundings. But his gaze didn't shift an inch further once it reached her. He was staring straight into pure sapphire eyes with amethyst.  
  
_He...he can see me_... She thought to herself, disbelief flashing in her eyes. She had a feeling that he was special because he didn't even cry one bit when he was delivered. And that is something rare. But...she had no idea he was born with a gift...to see angels. He then reached out to her, and began to squirm, as if begging for her to come and hold his hand. She slowly drifted forward and lifted her hand, parallel to his. She continued to slowly float towards him until the tips of their fingers met.  
  
_He....he can touch me too!_ She couldn't believe that! It was hard enough to believe that he could see her. Let alone be able to touch her! The young boy then started to giggle, causing her to jerk back a little bit, then smile. She then swayed back to her position in the corner of the ceiling. She watched as the parents began to discuss the name in which her little child would bare. Kaoru Kamiya, a baby angel sent from heaven to be the guardian of this little boy would have an experience that none other angel would. At least not for a very long, long time.  
  
_....17 years later....  
_  
BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!!!!  
  
"Ugh! Kenshin! Turn that annoying piece of junk OFF!!" Kaoru groggily awoke from her peaceful slumber as an obnoxious beeping of the alarm continued to ring throughout the room.  
  
The lump that was buried in the sheets of a bed stated something, but was muffled against the pillow it had its head buried in. Kaoru then began to loose her patience. She then flipped the lump over with her slender hand so that its face was revealed.  
  
"Kenshin, you know I can't understand you when you speak into the pillow like that!" She said with a huff. He opened his eyes slowly, fatigue flowing through his body as drowsiness glazed his violet eyes. He then sloppily and lightly whacked her hand away and repeated what he stated earlier.  
  
"I said five more minutes. Sheesh." Kenshin Himura said in a cracked morning voice. He then lazily slipped the covers back over his thick orange red hair, and snuggled deeper into the cushion that so many people would give more than enough just to slump down upon when exhausted.  
  
Kaoru groaned in irritation. She was his guardian angel, yes. She was suppose to look over him, yes. But she was not told to wake up his lazy butt every morning. Kaoru then got an idea. A somewhat mean idea.  
  
"Ooohh Keeennshhinn...." Kaoru said in a sweet voice. Under the covers, Kenshin started to stir a bit. "Kenshin...it's time to wake uuup. Awake from your dreams..." Kaoru's voice was slick and silky. The covers were slowly lowered as Kenshin's face came into view. Kenshin was looking at her sleepily, eyebrows raised slightly. Kaoru then smiled slyly as she slowly moved forward to his face.  
  
"That's it. Wake up from your slumber." Kaoru repeated in the same silky tone she used before. She leaned in closer and he did the same. There lips her inches apart when Kaoru spoke up.  
  
"Do you know why you have to wake up?" Kaoru asked in a husky whisper. Kenshin shook his head slowly, his eyes still remaining on hers. He then continued to go closer when Kaoru then brought her arms up and shoved him right off the bed. She started laughing when he landed on his back, feet sprawled over him as if he was about to do a backwards summersault.  
  
"Haha because you have to go to school silly, that's why!" Kaoru said with a smile, still laughing brightly. Kenshin's legs then fell back down to the carpeted floor and he sat up, glaring at Kaoru.  
  
She's suppose to be my guardian angel and protect me from harm...and yet she abuses me...geez... Kenshin thought to himself. He stood from his sitting position on the floor and stretched lazily, causing a few bones to crack. Kaoru winced at the sound and Kenshin got an idea. He was gonna get revenge.  
  
He then cast his neck from side to side, causing a nice cracking sound to erupt. Kaoru shuddered while closing her eyes. He then twisted his back around causing another popping of bones to form and Kaoru shivered again, this time clamping her eyes shut. He then rolled his shoulders back and cracked his knuckles and elbows, even his ankles. When he looked up to see Kaoru, she was scrunched in a little ball, eyes snapped shut tightly.  
  
"Ha! That's what you get for pushing me off the bed!" Kenshin said with a sly smirk. Kaoru then weaved out of her fatal position, and glared at him.  
  
"Well you were never going to get up if I didn't! What was I suppose to do? Get a fog horn and blow it up in your ears?" Kaoru asked in a huff. She may have sounded annoyed and irritated with Kenshin, but she was far from it. She would never choose another person to watch over. Kenshin just let a look of wonder pass across his face as he ran a hand through his thick bangs.  
  
"Well...you could have done that but you didn't..." Kenshin said with a sigh, pretending to be disappointed. Kaoru just shook her head. She really had an action packed life. That was for sure. Kenshin then started to laugh. Kaoru looked up at him in confusion.  
  
"But you should have seen your face! Hahaha! It was to die for! It looked like you had just ate a super sour lemon." Kenshin said pointing to her and laughing. Kaoru then glared at him. Fine! If he wanted to play that game then she wouldn't mind.  
  
"Oh but look who's talking! I got about 5 inches away from your face and you were diving in for a kiss!! Shows what an eager guy you are!" Kaoru said with her hands laced together and a 'dreamy' look in her eyes. Kenshin then stopped laughing, and began to flush a shade of pink and sheepishly looked away.  
  
"W-well I mean...I was half asleep, and you were close and I mean you are a beautiful angel and all..." Kenshin stuttered out, oblivious to his compliment. Kaoru then stopped laughing and looked at him.  
  
"Do...you really mean that?" Kaoru asked tenderly, putting a hand over her heart. Kenshin then glanced at her and suddenly realized what he had just said and flushed deeper, putting a hand behind his head.  
  
"W-well...y-yeah I mean...you _are_ an angel..." Kenshin said with a couple stutters. Kaoru's face faltered.  
  
"Right...angels are beautiful naturally." She said in a dulling tone. She was wishing he meant it by what she was inside. Not just her looks. She shook her head of her thoughts and let a happy face show.  
  
"Anyway, lets get you going for school shall we?" Kaoru asked with enthusiasm. Kenshin smiled and nodded his head. She always made his life more interesting. When ever he though he had a normal day, he would come home and he'd see his angel just hovering around his room. She always made him feel special, knowing he was the only one besides other spirits who could see her and touch her and have normal conversations with. She was like his best friend only...his guardian too.  
  
He closed his eyes as he remembered a by gone memory that he would hopefully never forget.  
  
_ Flashback  
  
Kenshin was walking home in the rain after a hard day at school. He was crying silently to himself as the rain washed away the blood on his face and hands. He just finished the usual day after getting beaten up by the school bullies. He was only a fourth grader at the time. That day he was beaten on even worse then the usual.  
  
That day, when school was ended, Kenshin was approached by bullies just the same as always.  
  
"Hey Himura! I heard that you talk to yourself all the time. Shows that we already beat you senseless." The bully came towards him, laughing evilly. Kenshin then grew angry.  
  
"I don't talk to myself! I talk to my guardian angel!" Kenshin said in defense. The bullies kept walking towards him while Kenshin took a step back.  
  
"Haha! Your guardian angel huh? Is that some pathetic loser who keeps you company because you aren't worth being around? Hahaha!" The bully sneered at Kenshin.  
  
Kaoru was floating just above the scene, and hearing some people insult her brought her mood down a little, but then she saw Kenshin step forward.  
  
'Kenshin what are you doing?!' Kaoru thought to herself in worry. It was the seventh time she watched Kenshin get bullied by these punks, and now he was changing from defense to offense?! But she watched Kenshin despite the fact that he risked getting hurt worse.  
  
"You can insult me all you want. But I won't let you insult my guardian angel too! Leave her out of this!" Kenshin said with his fist clenched. The bullies then let a sly grin slip onto their pudgy faces.  
  
"Ohh so it's a girl eh? What's she? Your girlfriend? Hah! Can't get a real one eh?" The bullies just began to laugh at him.  
  
"They're rotten." Kaoru muttered. Kenshin had his head bowed so that his orange red bangs were covering his eyes. His fists were shaking a little bit in anger that started to build up.  
  
"I know." Kenshin seethed through his furry, commenting Kaoru's remark. He started to step forward when a soft hand held his shoulder.  
  
"Kenshin...please...don't mess with them. Remember that I'm growing with you. That means that what ever age you are, I am as well. The reason I'm saying this is because I don't think that I'll be strong enough to watch you get hurt! Please don't do this!" Kaoru said as her eyes brimmed with tears, and her glowing white wings elegantly flapped. Kenshin turned to her with angry eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry...but I won't let them insult you!" Kenshin said as he shrugged out of her grasp and walked towards the waiting bullies.  
  
"You should have said goodbye to you little girlfriend. Cuz you're messing with the wrong guys." The bully said with a snarl, cracking his knuckles.  
  
Kaoru watched in horror as they beat Kenshin until he started to bleed, causing crimson liquid to cover the wet ground. Rain had started to fall before so Kenshin was now soaked, and beaten up. Kenshin got up, biting his pain down.  
  
All the while, Kaoru floated there, watching everything. Once Kenshin got up and they started beating on him again, she couldn't bare it! She broke down into tears, and covered her eyes, shuddering. When she heard the last bashing sound, she opened her eyes to see Kenshin on the ground, shaking from the pain.  
  
She gasped and fluttered down, putting a hand on his shoulder. They bullies then laughed, bashing there fists into the palm of their hand, ready to give him some more. But Kaoru wouldn't have it. Kaoru then grew angry. No; furious! They dared to beat him up just for fun, and would continue to when he was already down and out?  
  
Kaoru then rose to her feet, and started to hover off the ground. Although they couldn't see her, Kaoru still was going to make them 'feel' her anger. She then started to chant a small charm under her breath. When she was done, Kenshin had an invisible shield around him. As the bullies approached, unaware, Kaoru watched with a smirk.  
  
"What are you gonna do now Himura? Your guardian angel ditch you or something? Haha." The bully continued to taunt him until Kenshin lifted his head. He also had a smirk on his face, for he knew what Kaoru had done.  
  
"You come any closer to me, and you'll regret it." Kenshin said through his pain. The bully then started to laugh at him as he still lurked forward.  
  
"What kind of a threat is-" Before he could finish his sentence, they bully reached the barrier, and was suddenly repelled away from Kenshin at least twenty feet away. He then sat up from his mangled position and looked at Kenshin as if he had just seen a ghost. He scrambled up from his sitting position and started to charge at Kenshin again.  
  
This time he was repelled at least thirty feet away! The bully didn't need to be warned a third time. He jolted up and scurried off like a frightened mouse.  
  
That's what happened that day. He was weeping because he had let his angel down. He wanted to protect her on his own, but he wasn't capable. He would prove one day that he would be able to! He would show her how much he really cared...  
  
End of flashback_  
  
"Kenshin? Are you listening to me?" Kaoru then jotted him out of his train of thoughts. He then nodded his head to let her know he was paying attention.  
  
"Y-yeah. You were saying to get ready for school." Kenshin said as he ran a hand through his ruffled hair.  
  
"That's right! Now. Let's get going or you'll be-" Kaoru was cut off when there was a large knocking at the door.  
  
"Kenshin dear, who are you talking to?" Kenshin's mother asked through the closed door. Kenshin tried to think of something quickly!  
  
"Uhh...I uh...it's the TV!" Kenshin said, trying to sound natural. Kaoru then looked at him as if he was the stupidest thing in the world. Even his own mother, who rarely came into his room, would know he didn't have a TV in his room!  
  
"Oh...well, it's almost time for school! Hurry and come down for breakfast honey." His mother replied. Kenshin sighed in relief. Thank the lords for his mothers denseness! Kaoru shook her head. Family. Can't live with 'em, can't live without 'em. That's the way of life, and she was thrown in the middle of it.  
  
That's all for now! Please review! :D 


	2. Usual school day

Authors Notes: Ok people for some reason, my Goal by Heart story isn't showing up on 'Kaoru and Kenshin' the way it's suppose to. It's showing up on 'Kenshin and Kaoru' oOU don't ask me why...but anyway, I wanted to thank you all for the reviews! I appreciate it!

Chapter 2: Usual school day

Kenshin had just gotten up with the help of his guardian angel Kaoru, and was now entering the shower. The only problem was...he was stubborn about privacy.

"Kaoru, I'm old enough to be ok on my own! You've let me take a shower unsupervised for the last 10 years! Why are you guarding me now!?" Kenshin whined with a flushed face at Kaoru who was sitting bluntly on the counter of the bathroom sink.

"The other day when your younger cousin was here, you put mustered in one of the shampoo bottles and the poor dear had to go home because he was allergic to it! I'm not going to risk that again!" Kaoru answered him with a confident tone. Kenshin just glared at her.

"He deserved it!! He was making fun of me because he thought I was talking to myself, and if I didn't do that, he was going to spread all across town with his big mouth! It was the only way I could shut him up!!" Kenshin answered, trying to reason with her. Kaoru just crossed her arms, and folded her wings.

"Well too bad for you! Now stop wasting time and shower already!" Kaoru said, cutting the argument off. Kenshin just looked at her in horror. I mean, when he was 7 years old that was understandable! But when he was 17 and maturing physically?! He started to blush a deep red when he noticed that Kaoru wasn't going to reconsider.

"But...but...it's embarrassing! Kaoru can you please show me some mercy? I'm a growing man and I need privacy!" Kenshin's voice dropped from stern, to soft in an instant. Kaoru smiled cockily.

"You know...if you didn't have the gift to see me and talk to me and all that, I would be here even if you were gay! It's just my duty!" Kaoru answered without emotion. But on the inside, she was blushing like mad. Kenshin just looked at her as if she was the devil. No remorse what so ever. Kenshin's lip began to quiver. He couldn't just change in from of his _female_ guardian angel!

"Could you just turn away or something? Please?" Kenshin stretched the plead with the magic word. Kaoru looked at him suspiciously, then sighed in defeat.

"Fine. I'll turn away. But don't do anything stupid." She smiled when she heard him say 'yes' after she had turned around. She wasn't an evil angel. She respected when her Kenshin felt uncomfortable.

...'my Kenshin?...I...w-where did that come from?'... Kaoru suddenly realized what she had said, and blushed slightly. Sure, she was his guardian angel but...did he belong to her?...She couldn't answer it right away, but what she could say was that if she didn't own him, he certainly did. Not her herself, but her heart. She really grew attached to him. She couldn't put her finger on how she was...friendship, blood love, child, or...maybe a lover...? She shook her head to rid those thoughts away. She didn't want to think about...those things...not when they were on a time limit.

Kaoru sat on the counter for what seemed like a couple seconds when Kenshin emerged from the steamy shower, a towel wrapped around his waste exposing his finely chiseled, tan chest. Kaoru slowly turned around to meet his face when she noticed that he was only clothed by a towel, and immediately turned around, blushing furiously. This wasn't right! Guardian angels weren't suppose to care!! But for some odd reason...she did.

"I'm sorry! I wasn't thinking and I-" Before Kaoru could finish what she was going to say, Kenshin cam behind her, and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Oh it's alright. I know you liked what you saw so I'll let it pass." Answering in a low tone, Kenshin didn't notice that Kaoru wasn't going to let what he _said _pass. She turned right around and punched him square in the face.

"You pervert!! I was embarrassed for _your _sake!!!" Kaoru yelped at him while he lay sprawled on the bathroom floor, eyes swirling with pain. His little angel sure packed a wallop.

...'my little angel?...Um...m-must have been a slip of my mind'... Kenshin caught himself with his thoughts and brushed it off as nothing. He got up painfully from his landing position on the granite floor, and glanced at Kaoru who was huffing with anger. He started to rub his throbbing cheek and stated in a sarcastic tone,

"Sheesh! For my protector, you sure are abusive!" Kaoru stopped huffing and started to flush a deeper red.

"W-well, you deserved it!" She answered in a shaky voice. To her surprise, Kenshin started to laugh. She looked up at him with confusion.

"What's so funny?" Kaoru asked, her voice sounding lost and quiet. Kenshin's laugh lowered to a chuckle.

"I know I deserved it. I'm just laughing because you took it so seriously! I was only joking Kaoru. No need to get fidgety now." Kenshin smiled at her when she glared at him and turned away, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Well what ever. Just stop dilly-dallying, and get a move on!" Kaoru answered, trying hard to wipe the blush off her face. Waving a hand in the air, Kenshin answered,

"Right, right. I'll get going." As soon as that was said, Kenshin was out of the bathroom, and in his room, changing into what ever clothes he whore these days. Once he was out of sight, Kaoru's face then turned from stern to concerned. She clutched her fist and brought it up to her heart.

'What was that just there...? What's happening to me...? I'm getting so...nervous with him...giddy...blissful...suddenly, h-he makes my heart beat...start to race...!...What's wrong with me...?' Kaoru's train of thoughts would have continued, if Kenshin's voice didn't interrupt.

"Hey! I'm already! C'mon stop day dreamin'! I'm gonna be late." Kenshin unknowingly snapped Kaoru out of her troubled thoughts, and just laughed, gesturing her to follow him.

Kaoru took a deep breath and unfolded her wings, rising into the air and gliding towards Kenshin. They both ventured downstairs, and Kenshin plopped himself down on one of the chairs at the breakfast table. Kaoru just sat herself down on the grandfather clock that was by the table, and watched while Kenshin chowed down his breakfast. She giggled as he just vacuumed it up and didn't think a thing about it. He thanked his mom for the breakfast, and grabbed his bag, trotting out the door.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

When Kenshin was only a young boy, around the age of only three or so, his father was deceived by a woman, seduced, and then killed. Kenshin was never told what the name of the woman was, or if she had any children. All he did find out was that the woman wanted revenge for something that he learned on his own. His father was only in his twenties when he was dating, and then one night, he dumped his date because she wasn't respecting his personal space. She would show up at his house uninvited, and just help herself to anything she wanted.

He grew sick of it and told her to give him some space. When she didn't listen, he warned a few more times. He was very kind and very loving, just as Kenshin turned out to be. That's why he gave his ex-girlfriend a chance. But she blew it, and he dumped her. He was heartbroken that he had to do it, but sooner or later, her clingy nature was going to get out of hand. His best friend, now his wife, helped him through his depression, and later on he proposed to her.

The woman who was his old love wanted revenge for marrying someone other than her. So she tracked him down and invited him to dinner. He came, thinking it might be good just to see how she was doing. But he was wrong. She had gotten him drunk, seduced him, or in other words, forced him to cheat on his wife by threatening him by killing his son, Kenshin, or his wife. He was drunk as well so he had no other choice. When that was over, The woman didn't want him to tell the police, hence, killing him and saying that he was murdered by some crazy bandit.

When Kenshin's mother and Kenshin found out about the news, Kenshin's mom immediately knew who was the real murderer. But she kept quiet, not daring to risk the safety of her one and now only son. Kenshin's mother was in such depression that Kenshin had no one to turn to except for his guardian angel. Kaoru comforted him as best she could. She never knew the name of the woman who did this to her family, but she was going to watch out for things like that in the future. Kaoru Kamiya was going to make sure that never was going to happen to Kenshin.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

After reaching school, Kenshin made his way to his first class, weaving through the crowds. Kaoru just flew straight through them. Lucky for her, she was almost like a ghost. People just passed right through her, not a are in the world. At times like those, Kenshin envied her. Wishing he could just walk through people. After much difficulty, they made it to his first class

Kenshin dreaded his senior year of high school. He knew it meant tons of more homework, and only one more year until he was practically separated from all of his friends, and shipped off to college. He sighed sadly as the speech of the professor continued. Kaoru looked at him sadly from atop a bookshelf. She wished she could take his sadness away. If only she knew what ever was causing it. Suddenly, her thoughts were cut off when she heard Kenshin's sir name shouted out.

"Himura! Are you paying attention?!" The professors annoyingly squeaky voice rang through the silent room.

"Yes professor." Kenshin answered in a dull tone. The professor eyed him suspiciously, then huffed and continued with his speech. Kenshin just sighed again and stared at the bland structure of the desk. Kaoru sighed as well and shook her head. She felt so useless when he was so depressed like that. Sometimes she wished that she was human so she could give him more comfort.

The class ended after the professor was cut off from his ridiculously long speech by the bell. All the kids seemed to stampede out of there without even caring who got trampled. Luckily, no one was hurt, and all made it out alive and well.

Kaoru just flew out, trailing behind Kenshin as she always did. Kenshin turned around, and violet eyes met sapphire. Kaoru's heart skipped a beat as it did that morning, and all she could do was hover as he just looked at her. She had no idea what he was aiming for when he was staring at her, but what ever it was, it was starting to make her shutter under his gaze.

Kenshin's head just flew in the direction of an abandoned storage room. Kaoru wasn't sure what he was getting at, but followed him anyway. Kenshin again, had to weave through the packed hallway to get to the storage room. Once he made it to the entrance of it, he opened it. Double checking to see if anyone was looking, he slipped inside and waited for Kaoru to just float through the door. As he thought, her glowing aura appeared once in the dark closet, and lit it up. Finally, Kenshin spoke up.

"Listen...I'm getting this really bad feeling about something. I don't know why, but this cold shiver is always crawling down my spine today. I was thinking about dad this morning so that might be the reason, but it's never lasted this long...do you have any clues on what it might be?" Kenshin asked Kaoru, hoping that she might know the cause of it.

Kaoru looked at him carefully and then thought for a moment. Kenshin thought about his father? No wonder he was in such a depressed mood. But why was he getting a chill? Could it be...that he's sensing some sort of reaction to his fathers fate? Like...someone connected to his murderer? Kaoru almost shooed it away. That wouldn't be right. Kenshin never even knew the woman who did that to his father. But...Kaoru had to admit. When ever Kenshin sensed trouble, something wasn't right. He was amazing at pointing out things like that. With his ability to see her, he must have gotten some extra sense.

But...what could it be that's gotten him so ruffled? She was drawn back to reality when Kenshin spoke to her.

"Hello?...Earth to Kaoru? Do you know anything?" Kenshin asked again, this time a bit more urgent. Kaoru slowly nodded her head and answered him with what little knowledge she had of what might be the problem.

"You said that you were thinking about what happened to your father this morning right? Well...maybe you're getting a drift of someone with a bad ki." Kaoru tried to explain so that it made sense, but she didn't really know how to explain it. To her luck, Kenshin was quick on his feet and his tongue, and knew what she meant.

"You mean you think I might be getting some sort of whiff of that wench who did that to my dad? Like her...daughter or something?" It was really strange to think that Kenshin might be able to sense her out or get a bad feeling in his stomach from someone he didn't even know, but his fathers genes were in him, and that was something that really helped him in that case. Kaoru nodded and then tried to explain more to him so that he might be able to avoid the person or thing that was making him feel so unsure.

"I don't know if when your father was forced into intercourse did he actually get that sleaze ball of a woman pregnant or not, but I can assure you that if he did, then I would stay dead away from whoever that woman's child is. She or he is bound to be in high school by now, and if I know any better, that woman would probably still be out for revenge. And most likely she taught him or her that you were his child. She probably also taught them that your father was the one at fault. Please stay on watch Kenshin." Kaoru told him as much as she could decipher.

Kenshin had no idea if the chill he was getting was just the cold or the flu beginning, or if it really was the presence of the child that the woman had but, he sure didn't like it. Kenshin nodded at Kaoru's request, and slipped out of the closet once again. This time the halls were a bit more clear now and he could through them a lot better than before.

But luck just wasn't on his side that day when another chill went up his spine. He stopped in his tracks and swiftly turned this way and that, looking in places where he hoped nothing would appear all of the sudden. When he caught nothing of the eye, he sighed in relief and continued on his way.

Unknown to him, a young girl was watching him with interest, not too far away. Her dead brown eyes were fixed on him as he walked down the hall. She smirked and muttered something to herself before she walked off.

"This will be fun..." The girl didn't expect that little phrase to reach anyone's ears. But unfortunately for her, a certain angel picked it up right away. Kaoru had heard what that girl said, and glanced back to see her gaze directed toward Kenshin. Now Kaoru had never seen this girl before. She was certain that Kenshin never met her because she would have been there. What did she mean by 'this was going to be fun' ? Kaoru glanced back at Kenshin with worry in her eyes. Even though she had never met the girl, she already didn't like her. Now Kenshin wasn't the only one getting a chill.

Something was up, and it didn't feel good. Kaoru hated the feeling she was getting from that girl. It was a feeling as if her heart had just been pierced with a dark arrow. Like that girl was cursing Kenshin and her as well. Kaoru really didn't like judging people before she even met them, but that girl was staring at Kenshin as if he was some prized possession. Kaoru understood if guys did that, but there was something in their eyes that simply said that they were only having fun. But her eyes were dead, cold, and solid ice. They held nothing but an evil gleam. And those eyes were directed at Kenshin? That didn't look right. Nor did it feel right.

She then flew a bit faster to catch up with Kenshin. She didn't want to leave him in the middle of the hallway wondering where she went when he already had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. Once she was safely behind him she glanced behind her carefully. The girl was no where in her sight. Kaoru's expression dropped from a little bit frightened, to worried and just plain scared. That girl just didn't seem like the person to trust. So Kaoru went with her instinct, and decided to keep away from her. Little did she know, that staying away from her, would soon not be an option.

That's all for now! :D please review!


	3. Meating the mysterious face

NEW STORY!!!

Authors Notes: Ok people! I have another new story up! It's called _Tied between Tails and Treasure_ and I really hope that you guys like it! ok well here's chapter three of Light by Angel wings

(sorry everyone! my indenting isn't working! please bare with me!)

Chapter 3: Meeting the mysterious face

Kenshin walked along the halls with Kaoru right behind him. Kenshin kept a sharp eye out for anyone who seemed to give him that chill down his spine. Kaoru would have been doing the same if she wasn't so worried about Kenshin.

Kenshin was someone really special and she knew that. But he grew to be someone more than just a person to watch over. He grew to be someone she could look forward to being with and someone she could always talk to. But...that was all...wasn't it? Just last month she could have said that it wasn't anything more and be done with it. But something about him made her heart jump and her wings flutter every single time that he looked at her.

The feeling confused her. She had no idea what she was feeling and she couldn't talk to _him _about it! That would be so embarrassing! She shook her head to rid those thoughts to the back of her mind. Now was not the time to think about how he made her feel. And yet again, there wasn't anything wrong in that now was there? Kenshin was going to his next class and then to lunch so Kaoru decided that while during his class she could just try to find out just what she was feeling.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Kenshin made his may to his next class. Science. He loved it. The teacher was nice and she had a great spirit. Her name was Tea Sekihara, and she had an Osaka accent. Kaoru was sitting up on a book shelf like the class before, this time thinking about what she was earlier.

'Why all of the sudden does he give me the jolt? I mean...I've known him ever since he were born. And I grew up with him too! But that still has never happened before. I mean yeah...he's made me blush before and done crazy things but...they never made me _feel _this way. What is it? I just can't figure out what?' Kaoru kept thinking about it until she gave up and watched Kenshin's class.

That day they were dissecting frogs. Kaoru decided to not watch as Kenshin skillfully cut through the guts and goo. Kenshin noticed a bit of a change in the way Kaoru was watching him and turned around to see her shivering a bit and looking a bit green. Kenshin at first was concerned. But then he remembered that what they were doing today really wasn't what you wanted to see before lunch. He snickered at her and continued cutting the frog.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

It was finally lunch time, and everyone was rushing to the lunch line. Kenshin had made his own that morning when Kaoru was too busy trying to get him to school. He was sick of eating the cruddy cafeteria food every week day. Kenshin sat down on one of the plastic chairs at a round table and Kaoru sat down on the back of it where the top of the stand was, directly behind him. Kenshin ate his turkey sandwich as Kaoru just watched. When he swallowed a mouthful, he decided to talk to her when he was able to.

"Hey Kaoru...I still have the chill in my stomach. And I'm starting to get a little worried. It's been getting stronger now. What could it be?" Kenshin's voice was serious and stern. Kaoru was just about to alert him about the dull girl that she had spotted earlier that day until someone familiar to her showed up at the table. Speak of the devil, it was that dull girl.

"Excuse me, but can I sit here?" Her voice was also dull. It didn't hold much emotion. But she did have a bit of a pretty face. Kenshin lifted his head from the ramen that he had started to dig into. Kenshin looked at her for a moment, and then slurped up his ramen and nodded.  
  
"Sure. I mean it's sort of bland here so you won't get a thrill out of being here, but hey, more the merrier." Kenshin tried to sound welcoming. He hadn't seen this girl much before so he wanted to gain as many friends as he could. Kaoru didn't feel too sure about her. She did utter some unfriendly words earlier so she was going to be on her toes.

"Thank you. My name is Tomoe Yukishiro. And you are Kenshin Himura. Right?" She was sounding almost sly. And Kaoru didn't like the fact that she knew Kenshin's name already. Kaoru decided that she didn't like this girl.

"Er...yes. How would you know? We've never met and all." Kenshin seemed surprised but for some reason he didn't really mind. She just smiled, dully as ever, and answered.

"Well my mother used to know your family and told me about you. I think she was friends with your mom or something. But I don't remember what she said. She told me what you looked like so I could find you here and might become friends or something." She answered him. Kaoru was beginning to feel uneasy. She answered that way too quickly.

'What is up with me!? I'm so protective today!' Kaoru flushed a bit and shook her head. But something didn't seem too welcoming about her. Kaoru didn't want to be rude but she wasn't someone she would like to hang around with frequently. She watched and listened carefully as they conversed with each other.

"So um...Tomoe. Is this your freshman year?" Kenshin tried to sound friendly so she wouldn't be scare or something. Most freshman's where. She shook her head.  
  
"Sophomore. I skipped. Is this your Junior?" She seemed to want to know everything about him, and that made Kaoru nervous. Kenshin nodded his head. That must of explained why he never saw her before.

"Yeah. Anyway, how old are you Yukishiro-dono?" Kenshin remembered about being formal when meeting a new person. But to his surprise, she waved her hand in front of her face with a disagreeing comment.

"Please. Stick to Tomoe. I don't like it when guys call me that." She was making a move on him. Kaoru could tell. And to that, she strangely got jealous. She felt like she was invading her territory. But...Kenshin wasn't Kaoru's territory...was he? Kaoru felt so confused at the moment. She also felt like she was being invaded by a new girl who was getting to know Kenshin faster than she would have liked.

"Er...okay...um...Tomoe. How old are you?" Kenshin didn't seem to at ease at using her name right off the bat, but he would try to if she were to get upset otherwise. She smiled at him and answered,

"Sixteen. I started school late, if that makes more sense." Her answer was yet again, quick and solid. Kenshin nodded again while again, digging into his ramen that had been sadly forgotten over the conversation. Kaoru was really starting to feel as if she had been violated. The Tomoe girl was learning about Kenshin way too fast. She was reading him like an open book, and the thing that bothered her the most...was that Kenshin allowed it. He didn't seem to care or mind. That was something new.

"So how old are you, Kenshin?" Tomoe asked him yet another question that bothered Kaoru. Now she was using his first name as well. Kaoru didn't want to listen to the conversation anymore. She slowly hovered up from her position on the chair, hoping to see Kenshin turn around with confusion in his eyes. But he didn't. And for some reason, her heart ached. She fluttered off somewhere in hopes to see Kenshin behind her, but to no avail.

"Well...I'm seventeen. My birthday is June 23." Kenshin decided to add that in while he was one ages and birthday connections. Tomoe nodded as he told her. She told him her birthday as well. During the lunch period, Tomoe had gotten over 3/4ths of Kenshin figured out. But before she could find out more, the lunch bell rang. She mentally cursed at her luck but was happy with the fact she got much information.

"Well it was nice talking to you Kenshin. See you around!" He waved to him and smiled the same dull smile and walked over to the trash cans and dumped her lunch away. Kenshin just watched her as she did all that.

'Well that was some conversation...I wonder why Kaoru's so quiet...' Kenshin's thoughts ushered him to take a look behind him. Expecting to see a beautiful angel seated on the back of his chair just floating elegantly. But when he turned around, all he saw was nothing but the commotion of the lunch room. He immediately got up, causing the chair to push back in a rigid way.

"Kaoru?!" His voice rang out in the crowd. His head whipped in every direction possible. When he noticed that she was no where in sight, his heart skipped a beat. He started to feel the panic rush through him. He raced around, glancing this way and that. But he still couldn't find her.

"KAORU?!" He kept calling her name, pleading that he would find her somewhere. He had just ran down a deserted hall way and figured she wouldn't be there. But when he was just going to turn back around, he heard a sniffing sound. He looked around and spotted something glowing from the corner of his eye. There, on the top of a locker, was a weeping Kaoru.

"Kaoru!" Kenshin raced over to her. His heart almost shattered at what he saw. Kaoru's slender hands were placed over her eyes, hiding her beautiful face. Her legs were a skew, hanging off of the locker carelessly as she wept gently. Kenshin then called her name softly, almost like he was scared to see what would happen.

"Kaoru?" To his luck, she raised her head slightly to meat his gaze. Her gleaming sapphire eyes were all red and puffy, and her porcelain face was streaked with fresh tears. Kenshin watched her as she just looked at him with a hurt gaze. Kenshin looked at her with confusion.

'Why is she so hurt? Did something happen?' When Kenshin thought this, Kaoru slowly drifted off of the locker and floated in front of him. She held her hands close to her face as he just sort of looked at him, hoping for him to say something. When she noticed he was going to say anything, she just slowly hovered forward, into his embrace.

He saw her come towards him and he lifted his hands to embrace her tightly. She began to cry on his shoulder. He hated it when his angel cried. And yes. She was his angel. He finally mustered up his courage to ask her just what was troubling her so much.

"Kaoru...what's the matter? Why were you just gone all of the sudden?" His question was also tender as the same was his calling of her name. Her quiet sobbing turned to some sniffles as she lifted her head from his now wet shoulder. Once she rubbed her eyes and sniffed one last time, her face then grew angry and turned away. Kenshin was surprised when she had such a change in her mood swing.

"Why should you care about me when you got that other girl! What's her name...Tomoe!" Kaoru's voice sounded like she had been insulted also offended. Kenshin looked at her now turned back with confusion.

'Is she...jealous?' Kenshin's eyes widened a bit as he thought about that for a minute. Why would she be jealous of a girl he just met? Kenshin placed a hand on her shoulder, turning her around to face him gently. At first he thought about teasing her, but then he heard her sniff again and thought against it. Part of him was hurt for seeing her this way, and the other part was confused as to why she _was _this way.

"Kaoru, what's the matter? What's with Tomoe that's got you so...uptight?" Kenshin tried to make the question easier to answer by making it more simple. Thus, trying to prevent frustration to emerge. Kaoru just looked down and shook her head.

"Well...she just made me feel like I was being violated. She was asking you way too many personal questions for my comfort. And what really upset me the most was that you allowed it! Kenshin...I don't like her..." Kaoru tried to sound reasonable for a girl who had just cried.

"Kaoru, we just met her! You don't know if she's someone you can like or someone you can't. We just met her." Kenshin tried to sound comforting but this was something new to him. Kaoru had never judged a person so quickly before. Kaoru then turned around with a huff and an irritated but depressed look on her face.

"_You _just met her." Kenshin was surprised to hear this. What did she mean? Before Kenshin could ask her exactly what she meant by that, she answered his question as if she had read his mind.

"Just a little while ago, when you and I had just come out of that storage closet, I spotted that girl. She was behind a corner of the wall, and she was looking right at you. That was something that I didn't like from the beginning. Now I can understand if it was some little girl crush, but she didn't have a look of a dreamy state on her face, it was a smirk. That sort of scared me." Kaoru told him about what she saw earlier and he only looked at her with a confused gaze.

"Did she say anything at all?" Kenshin had that question in his head and it was finally driving him off the wall. It was one thing when they were smirking at you. It was another thing if they say something and they are smirking at you. To his dismay, she nodded. He awaited what she was going to tell him, a feeling of dread in the pit of his stomach.

"She said 'this is going to be fun' that's something that I didn't really get a good feeling about. I don't know. Maybe she was just thinking about something else, but you can never me too sure. Kenshin, please be careful around her. She was asking you too many personal questions for my comfort." Kaoru's eyes turned from irritated to worried and sad.

"Kaoru, I'm not going to avoid her because of something that happened before. She's now my friend, and I can't just abandon her like that." Kenshin placed his hand on her shoulder, but she shrugged it off.

"Yeah...I guess it's like you to by this loyal. But I'm warning you Kenshin...she could be someone you want to stay away from." With that said, Kaoru flew off in some other direction. Kenshin's eyes widened when she just sped off like that.

"Kaoru wait!!" But even though he called that out, he knew she wouldn't. He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. Maybe Kaoru was right. But he wasn't going to confirm things this quickly. He decided to leave Kaoru on her own to just blow off some steam. He started to walk back down the hall to his next class. He stopped, glanced back the way she darted off to, then continued on his way.

Kaoru was hovering behind a locker, watching him as he walked off. When he did, she slumped down on the ground, hugged her knees and buried her face into them. She began to weep again. Everything was changing. And she didn't like it.

That's all for now :D please review!


	4. What the Heart desires

Authors Notes: Ok everyone! I'm at school right now, in L/A. (language arts, not California XD) anyway, I have free time right now, so I'm gonna write while I can xx

Chapter 6 – What The Heart Desires

Kaoru floated down the empty hall elegantly, her eyes still filled with crystalline tears. She kept repeating the methods of why she was so hurt over and over in her head, but the answer she was getting wasn't something wanted to accept.

"No! That can't be the reason! It just can't be…" She held her head as if in pain and crouched down again. She was so lost at the moment. She had no clue why or what was going on.

"I…I'm just having an off day! That's all. Probably slept wrong or something. I'm fine!" She jumbled on about how her mind was just not set straight and she was alright. It was scary for her to accept the fact that she was lost. And it would be hard for her to be found if she didn't accept the true answer her heart was telling her.

"I have to find Kenshin, tell him that everything is alright, and say that I'm just a little off beat, that's all!" She took a deep breath and stood up, building her confidence. Her wings perked up and began to glow again as she got a firm decision. But as she began to walk in the direction that Kenshin sauntered off to, she began to feel nervous.

"What is wrong with me…" The question just never seemed to disappear. That happened to her many times before when she was younger with Kenshin. She would have an off beat day, and she would go to him and things would be ok. But today it seemed different.

As she thought of Kenshin, her palms became sweaty. Her heart beat rose, and she could have sworn she felt the heat blazing on her cheeks.

Another tear trickled down.

Oh what is wrong with me… 

-

Kenshin was sitting in his science class. He felt fidgety and uncomfortable. He felt as though something was out of place. And he knew just exactly what. Kaoru.

'_Kaoru, where are you?' _Kenshin half expected Kaoru to just fade into the classroom above him with a sad smile on her face but a content heart. He apparently didn't know how deeply her wound was. He expected she would come, the other part of him, half hoped.

He felt as if it had all been his fault that she was in tears. He had never seen her in such a wreck. And when she told him that Tomoe was the whole reason, he was just surprised. Kaoru had never judged someone so sourly like that.

'_What if she's right?'_

Kenshin was so deep in thought about Kaoru, that he didn't hear his name being called.

"Kenshin…buddy, you ok?" The question finally registered as he snapped out of his trance. Kenshin lifted his head from his desk to stare into the eyes of cinnamon. He then put on a smile at his friend and nodded his head.

"Yeah…I'm fine" the reply apparently didn't settle for his friend. He sat down on the desk and brought one leg up, resting his arm onto it.

"Class has been over for about 5 minutes now and you've been space out in wonder-land for the whole class period." His deep but relaxed voice explained his friends abnormal situation. When Kenshin realized that his friend was right, he shot up in surprise.

"Sano, are you for real?! I didn't even hear what Mr. Yokunichi was saying! Did we get homework? Or a project?" Kenshin's frantic questions were interrupted by his friend's.

"You didn't hear what Yokunichi said?! Sweet! You gotta teach me to tune out like that!" Sano grinned a lopsided smile as he ran a hand through his thick brown hair.

"Sano, this is a serious matter! You know that Yokunichi is really serious when he gives out homework!"

Sano just smiled again, patting his friend on the back and getting up off the desk again. He folded his hands into his pant pockets as he shrugged his shoulders.

"You didn't miss anything really important. He didn't give homework out today so there aren't any worries. Well, I gotta get going, buddy. I'll see you around."

Kenshin sighed and looked back down to his desk. He then felt a heavy palm placed over his shoulder. He looked back up into the eyes of his best friend.

"If you have any problems, tell me. I don't like when you're all quiet like this…has it got something to do with Kaoru?"

Sano was the only soul who knew about Kaoru and Kenshin's ability. He didn't find out too easily though. He caught Kenshin in his room, floating only inches in the air as if being embraced by something invisible, when Kaoru was hugging him just out of thanks for something he did earlier that day. When Kenshin couldn't explain things rationally, he spilt the beans.

"Thanks Sano…you're a great friend." Kenshin smiled and got up from his seat. Sano smiled and then pulled Kenshin into a head lock.

"Next time you have problems with the lil' miss, just tell me!" Taking his fist, he balled it up and then wedged it down on Kenshin's head, giving him a noogie.

"Okay! Alright! I give, I give!" Kenshin's laughter brought a smile to his friends face as he let go of him and stood up straight.

"Good. Now, let's get going before we have to explain why we're late for class!" Sano gave him a thumbs up as he ran out of the class, Kenshin following behind him.

"Right!"

-

Kaoru had finally made her way out of the empty hall way and into the more active halls of the school. She looked for Kenshin every chance she could. She finally accepted the answer that seemed so barbaric.

She hoped to find him walking in the raging crowd of the halls happily, but she never could pin point the red head from the group. After a while she gave up on the idea that he was in the halls.

She was about to call for him when she decided against it. She didn't have the energy to yell. Either that or she just wasn't in the mood.

For the rest of the day, she searched everywhere she could, with an exception of the boy's bathroom. She then just decided to wait outside of the school until Kenshin came out. The school day was almost over anyway.

There was a large weeping willow tree in the school yard and she decided to wait there, sitting at the trunk of it.

She waited until the school entrance flooded with high school kids. She had shifted so that she was on the other side of the tree that was on the opposite side that was facing away from the entrance.

Kenshin was one of the last ones to come out of the school yard. He had a smile on his face and he walked along side two other boys. One was tall and had spiky brown hair, and another was short and had a friendly smile on his face.

Kaoru didn't seem to notice that had came out and she began to discuss something with herself.

"I hope he can understand…please let him understand. I don't know what I'd do if he got hurt because of me. I just need him to know…that…deep down…I…love Kenshin more than anything."

She didn't know that when her confession was made, it didn't fall upon deaf ears. It was heard by none other than the one she cared about most.

Kenshin.

That's all for now! Please review :D


	5. Wingless

A/N: I'm sooo sorry everyone! I haven't updated this in sooo long! I hope you all forgive me! Anyway, I'm hoping that this story will pick up on it's reviews.

Chapter 6 – wingless

0o0o0

Kenshin's eyes scanned the area. He had heard…_something. _It sounded like Kaoru's voice. And did she say…that she _loved _him? How? The talks he was having with Soujiro and Sano had been abruptly cut off from his mind as he hurried down the steps and over to the willow tree.

"Kaoru…?"

Kaoru had heard their distant talking and quickly flew up into the tree. She wasn't meaning for him to hear that! She bit her lip to stop herself from answering his almost pleading call. She looked down to see Kenshin circling the tree and begged god that he wouldn't look up.

Fortunately he just sighed and shook his head, returning over to where Sano and Soujiro stood.

"What was that about?" Soujiro asked as they continued walking. Kenshin just smiled as he replied;

"I thought I heard something. It's nothing."

Sano simply nodded his head while Soujiro remained silent. It seemed as though he didn't quite believe what he was saying. They walked off down the side walk of the school together.

Kaoru watched as they disappeared down the walk and sighed in relief. She slowly started to shift, trying to loosen herself from the tree branches. She squeaked as one just snapped and she came rocketing to the ground. She landed roughly and cursed under her breath about not being quick enough about her wings.

She rubbed her rear end as she stood up sorely. She waited around the school yard a while before taking flight heading for Kenshin's house, just to be safe. It took her a few minutes to reach her destination and she landed softly on the ground making up for her rough landing earlier.

She carefully peaked through the front door, not needing to open it. (She's an angel, people!) She slowly hovered up the stairs and was just about to peak through Kenshin's door when a familiar voice stopped her.

"Kaoru, there you are!"

Kaoru almost jumped but stopped herself from doing so. She turned around and put a smile on her face as she faced Kenshin. Kenshin had a towel around his neck and his hair was slightly damp indicating that he had just finished a shower and had carelessly thrown a robe on.

"H-hey!"

Kenshin smiled and started to walk toward her. She stepped to the side as he placed a hand on his door knob and turned it, stepping inside.

"Where were you today? I looked everywhere for you…"

Kaoru sighed as she tried to remember him running down the halls shouting her name. She just shrugged her shoulders as she casually sat down on the top of his bureau. Her wings ruffled slightly out of nervousness. Kenshin was rubbing the towel over his hair, drying it more as he glanced at Kaoru.

"Something the matter, Kaoru?"

Kaoru jumped just slightly, the sudden pierce of the silence surprising her. She shook her head, putting on a quick fake smile as she hummed a little tune. Kenshin stopped his ministrations with his towel and looked at her. He then lowered the towel onto his shoulders again and started to fix up his hair, never breaking his eye contact with her.

"Kaoru…something's got to be wrong. You're acting strange…"

Kaoru blinked a little bit. She just simply denied it again, shaking her head once more.

"Kenshin, I promise you, there's nothing wrong with me."

Kenshin just looked at her a moment before he nodded his head slowly. There was something she was hiding from him…

one month later-

Kaoru was lying on Kenshin's bed, staring helplessly at the ceiling. She sighed, the boredom just eating away at her. She was waiting for Kenshin to come home. He was out at the moment. Kaoru felt some tears prick out from her eyes.

It was official.

Kenshin had let himself fall for Tomoe.

They were a couple.

Kaoru wanted to lift her hand to wipe the tears away from her eyes but just couldn't find the heart to do so. She knew that there was something fishy about the girl…she didn't like Kenshin going near her. But she couldn't change the way his heart steered.

She just…didn't know how it happened. She watched his every move yet…somehow he managed to get with her right under her nose. He was just so happy one day when he was walking back from school and she happened to ask him why and he came right out and said it.

He had a girlfriend.

Kaoru's heart practically broke right then and there. She stopped her flying and just hovered in place, eyes wide as he just continued to walk along to some beat, humming. She could feel the tears coming on right then but she refused to cry.

Not in front of him anyway.

She had held it in until she was finally alone and then cried her eyes out. She begged god for a reason as to why that was and how he could do that. But then she stopped. She wasn't human. She was just his guardian angel. And it was just by chance that he bared that gift.

Either way, he was never suppose to be with her. Angel and Human coupling…it didn't work. Humans were held higher than Angels. They were meant to be protected and that was that. But…she just couldn't help it…

She had fallen in love with him and there was nothing that could change that.

And now, here she lay, pathetic and helpless like a lost little girl on the bed of the one she loved, waiting for him to return from his _date. _

She suddenly heard a click to the door and jolted up, expecting to see a large mane of red hair and glittering violet eyes but instead…there was something…_different. _Completely different.

Floating in the doorway hovered another angel. Much younger than herself. He had a mess of black hair on his head and chocolate brown eyes. (Gad zooks, it's-)

"Yahiko?" Kaoru questioned. Kaoru stood up a little bit. Was it really her little brother? But…what was he doing here?

Kaoru stood up from the bed and walked over to him. She smiled sincerely. It _was _her brother. She drew him into a hug and his small arms also wrapped around her waist. She smiled once more. She hadn't been that friendly with her brother and vice-versa. She stroked his head carefully before bringing his head back.

"Yahiko…what are you doing down here? You're not suppose to be here."

Yahiko shook his head and opened his mouth to speak.

"I was told to come down here and tell you…that Kenshin…the one you're guarding…he can't be with that girl…"

Kaoru's face then tightened up into a scowl and she tightened her fists and nodded her head curtly with a snort as she held up her fist, her wings spreading defensively.

"I know! I knew that from the very beginning that he-"

Yahiko quickly quieted her with his hand.

"No, sis. You've got it all wrong!" He shook his head annoyed and shook his head muttering something about 'women' and 'stupid' as well. Kaoru scowled at him but waited for him to continue.

"…You know what happened to Kenshin's dad…don't you…?"

Kaoru's face then straightened as she looked away. She knew but she could never bring herself to tell Kenshin the truth. She slowly nodded her head.

"…And you know that that woman isn't…_finished_…right?"

Kaoru bit her lip. She did know that. But still…she just couldn't ever tell Kenshin that. She sighed and nodded once more. She turned back to Yahiko.

"Well…that girl…that Kenshin is with…is the _daughter _of that woman who killed Kenshin's father…"

Kaoru's eyes widened. How did Yahiko know _that? _God…God must have been the one who told him and sent him down here to tell her this. Kaoru quickly grabbed his shoulders.

"What do I do!"

Yahiko bit his lip and looked away slightly as he closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"…You'll need to tell Kenshin…"

Kaoru's eyes widened. She couldn't do that…she just couldn't. And even if she did there was a small chance that he'd believe her. She shook her head and still kept her hands on Yahiko's shoulders.

"Yahiko, there has to be some other way of doing this…isn't there…?"

Yahiko simply shook his head.

"I asked myself the same question…but there isn't."

Kaoru sighed as she lowered her head. She hadn't seen her brother in so long…she wished they could have met under different circumstances. She nodded her head and then pulled him into a large hug.

"Alright, Yahiko…"

She felt his arms around her waist tighten as he buried his small head into the crook of her neck. She never remembered her brother like _this _before…what could be wrong? She stroked his head to comfort him. She then pulled him back and he quickly wiped away the tears that had formed in his chocolate eyes.

"I want you to come back home, sis…I miss you…"

Kaoru's eyes softened as she cupped his face in her hands and placed her forehead against his own. She smiled and looked into his eyes.

"You're not getting weak on me, are you…?"

The fire suddenly returned in his eyes as he jerked away from her and brought up his fists and shook his head.

"Never!"

Kaoru laughed and nodded. She then stood up and ruffled his hair a little, earning a small grunt from her brother as she laughed once more. Her brother was very dear to her. They were close. When she had to leave him because of guardian duty, he was left by gods side and he took care of him.

"Well…I think you should get going home, Yahiko…you told me what to do and I appreciate it…I promise to come visit when I get the chance, alright…?"

Yahiko's eyes brightened up as he smiled and bobbed his head up and down, his black hair swishing this way and that. Kaoru laughed and hugged him again before he disappeared in a flash of light. She sighed. That was just so…out of the blue.

So…Tomoe was the daughter of the witch who murdered Kenshin's father…

Kaoru breathed in deeply. He'd never believe her…

0o0o0

Kenshin had walked into his house, humming happily to himself. The last month of Tomoe and himself together had been great. He had a feeling that it would come out the way it should. It felt as though he had just opened up everything he had sealed away.

"Ma, I'm home!"

His voice echoed in the house. There was a small reply coming from, not his mom, but Kaoru. He lifted his head to where the stair case led up to the hall that connected to his room to see Kaoru quickly fluttering out.

"Kenshin!"

Kenshin smiled happily and waved but she didn't seem to be in the mood. She quickly rushed down to him and nearly mauled him over in a hug. Kenshin blinked several times in surprise.

"Kaoru…is something wrong?"

Kaoru quickly withdrew and nodded frantically. Her eyes were hazed over and her face was troubled. Kenshin cocked an eyebrow, confusion dwindled in his eyes.

"Kenshin, you must listen to me!"

Kenshin nodded his head slowly, confused to the seriousness of his guardian angel. She took a deep breath, readying herself to break the news to him.

"Kenshin…you have to get away from Tomoe."

A couple seconds passed before the comment finally hit. His brows then furrowed and he drew away, fists tightening just slightly. He looked at Kaoru sternly.

"Kaoru, what the hell are you talking about! Why!"

Kaoru drew in another shaky breath and her hands trembled. She didn't want him to suffer this way. She didn't think she'd me able to bare it if he knew. But she needed to tell him.

"Tomoe…she's _dangerous. _You mustn't go near her anymore!"

Kenshin's anger didn't diminish. It simply grew stronger. His voice rose and his eyes narrowed and for a moment, Kaoru could almost see a flash of gold flare.

"Why the hell not!"

Kaoru's eyes almost shed tears then. She didn't like it when he got angry. He became frightening. She carefully trudged toward him and placed her slender hand on his arm to try and get him to listen.

"Kenshin, please…heed my warning!"

"I will _not!_"

Kenshin simply shook his head roughly and jerked his arm for her to let go. He growled and tried to get her away from him. Finally, he resorted to pushing her off, and she stumbled backward. She couldn't take it anymore.

It slipped.

"Tomoe is the daughter of the woman who murdered your father!"

As if a gun shot were heard, the whole house seemed to go silent. Kenshin stood still, a look of shock spread across his features. He stared at Kaoru who trembled in fear. Tears were streaking from her sapphire eyes. Kenshin's voice finally was found and he let out a raspy question;

"…what…?"

Kaoru bit her lip, frightened to repeat what she had said. She slowly drew in once more, another shaky breath as she did so repeat.

"Tomoe…she is the daughter of your fathers murderer…and she was taught…to come after _you_… Kenshin, you mustn't go near her, please…she could hurt you…even _kill _you…"

Kenshin's face didn't change. It still held it's look of shock and surprise. But, to Kaoru's surprise, it grew rigid once more. His mouth curled into a snarl and his chest budded out, indicating that he had taken a large breath. When he spoke, his voice boomed causing Kaoru's heart beat to race.

"You're wrong! You're lying!"

Kaoru shook her head, fear was obvious, displayed clearly in her azure eyes.

"Stop pretending, Kaoru! I can see right through you!"

Kaoru still shook her head, more tears flowing from her eyes. He was so frightening…so angry. She didn't know what to do.

"N-no, y-you don't understand…"

Her voice was soft and quaking, terror coursing through her fragile body, her wings fluttering nervously. Kenshin's eyes didn't soften. They simply grew even more terrifying.

"You know what! I can live my own life! I don't need someone holding my hand! I don't a damn guardian angel! So why don't you just get the hell out of my life!"

Not a note of hesitation. Not a word of denial. No sign of regret. Kenshin hissed and seethed those words at the precious creature, that truth stinging her golden heart. Her eyes grew blank, her wings falling limp.

He didn't need her…

He didn't need her…

The words echoed in her mind over and over. Like a forceful reality in a horror movie. Her heart felt like an arrow had come and pierced it. Oh, how she wished it could have been cupids arrow. Her mind kept repeating that phrase but it didn't sound right to her. Finally, the truth hit.

No, it's not that he didn't _need _her…

He didn't _want _her…

Suddenly, a burst of lights surrounded her. Her limp body started to lift from the floor beneath her and she started to glow a bursting bright gold. Almost as if it were mocking her, the beautiful golden rapture seared a shattering pain through her body. She screamed as it grew more immense by the second.

Ripping.

It was ripping her apart. It felt like it was. But when the pain ceased and she fell to the floor, spread all around her in a pool of white were soft feathers. They were her feathers.

An aching pain throbbed through her back, tears cascading down her face. Her heart was shattered. Torn. Ripped out and stomped on. And as she finally gained back enough strength to move her neck, she glanced behind herself to look upon her pain filled back to see that nothing was there.

Nothing…

Her wings…

Were gone…

0o0o0

Well, that's all for now! I'm so sorry for taking so long! Please review!


	6. Time Stopper

A/N: Hello everyone! Lol, I got a random impulse to just update! Be happy that I did! Anyway, thank you all for the reviews! This story is starting to catch up with my other ones!

**Broken Legend **one of my new stories, is doing well, but for some reason, the people who were reviewing in the second chapter have just…stopped XD.

Please read it!

Anyway, on with the show!

Chapter 6 – Time Stopper

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Kenshin stared at Kaoru's body on the floor. His eyes were wide and shock was riddled all over his face. His mouth was dry as he tried to form out words to say to her but nothing could have prepared him for what happened just before his eyes.

Kaoru's muddled body was placed in the middle of a pool of white feathers while her back was bare skin, her white silk robe now stained with blood from the painful loss of her beautiful wings.

"K….Kao…."

Kaoru's face was soaked with betrayal was she stared at Kenshin with her sapphire gems. Her emotions flashed across pain, sadness, shock, desperation,…and hurt.

Kaoru weakly got up to her knees that were wobbling with what little strength she and to support herself. She stumbled desperately while finally coming to a shuddering stand. Kenshin's rooted feet finally became loose as he rushed over to her and cautiously stabilized her.

"Kaoru…what happened…."

Kaoru's face was buried beneath her ebony bangs, her lips quivering. Small, hiccupped sobs could be heard from the degraded angel. Kenshin stared at her with his lavender eyes that were now stained with worry.

"You…disowned me…"

Her reply was soft and almost inaudible but Kenshin heard it. His eyes widened as he pieced together the puzzle of her words.

"What? Y-Y'mean what I said before about me not needing you? K-Kaoru, I was angry! I didn't mean it! Oh god, I didn't mean it!"

Kaoru shook her head, her sapphire eyes still submerged under the shadow of her hair.

"It doesn't matter…the damage has been done, Kenshin…"

She shook her head. "I'm no longer…your guardian angel…"

The realization dawned upon Kenshin as if he had just been blinded by the sun. His jaw hung slightly agape while his mouth ran dry a second time, barely even a breath of air passing through his almost stationary lungs.

"_You know what! I can live my own life! I don't need someone holding my hand! I don't need a damn guardian angel! So why don't you just get the hell out of my life!"_

He shook his head slowly, his expression still the same.

"…No…Kaoru, please…I didn't…"

Kaoru slowly lifted her heavy head to look at him. That's when he noticed the subtle change in the angel before him. Before she had been stripped of her wings, her eyes were more of clouded blue. Now they were a simple yet breath taking sapphire. Her skin had previously been a distinct pale white, but now it was more of a creamy peach with the glow of life.

(A/N: That 'glow of life' thing, what I mean is, you know when someone is dead or has just died, their skin is this ghostly white and you know they're dead, it's just ivory. But when someone is alive there's this glow in the skin that portrays that. Just wanted to let you all know that.)

"Kaoru….are you…human…?"

Kaoru shook her head but then nodded it.

"No…and yes…in sense…"

Kenshin stared at her a moment, questioning what she meant. Kaoru could feel his puzzled gaze and decided to answer his unasked question.

"….I'm a fallen angel, Kenshin. I'm not an angel, so now everyone can see me. But I'm not human either…"

"…Kaoru…how…did this all happen…?"

Kaoru simply let off a bitter laugh. At times he could be so naïve and innocent or clueless. She had always loved that part about him. But now…it was just so bittersweet.

"You said the magic words…and your wish was granted."

Overload of confusion, frustration and anxiety washed over Kenshin's body as he started to shake his head fiercely, clamping his eyes shut, his fists clenching just slightly.

"No, no ,no, no, NO! This isn't what I wished for, god damnit! I didn't want- I didn't want this to happen!"

Holding his continuously shaking head in the palms of his hands, Kenshin chanted to himself whisks of denial. He grit his teeth angrily as he tried to ignore the building anger and frustration within him.

Kaoru simply lowered her fading sapphire eyes. She could feel herself start to shiver from the hurt. Her heart was starting to tear as she watched the boy she had unconsciously become to love break down with such confusion. Her shoulders started to quake as she slipped her tender bottom lip under her clamping teeth.

Kenshin lifted his head to Kaoru, his breathing rash and his eyes desperate for some sort of relinquishment of the punishment he had sent on the fallen saint. His breath started to shift from labored to choked sobs as his lavender eyes stared at hers with a squint, his lip quivering.

"Kaoru…Kaoru…"

His voice cracked when he called her name. Trembling hands lifted up and reached for the silent servant of god. Tears had unknowingly passed down his hurting eyes as the vision of his guardian blurred slightly.

Kaoru's fist was clenched as it also trembled. She ground her teeth together as she felt her cheeks dampen with salty tears. She turned to the angst filled boy and didn't deprive him of any need. She quickly leapt into his arms and embraced him so tightly, she could feel his aching heart beat against her chest.

She could feel him shiver as she held him. His head was perched in the hollow of her neck and she could feel the sudden moistness of hot tears wet the cream fabric of her robe. His trembling hands gripped urgently at her shoulders as he started to sob.

"Oh Kaoru, I'm so sorr-…dear god, I'm so- oh Kaoru."

His voice was weak and overdosed in such sorrow, it made Kaoru's heart ached painfully. It wasn't as simple as crying. She could feel him breaking down right before her. His unstable hands anxiously and mournfully chafed over Kaoru's back.

"God…- Kaoru your wings…your beautiful ivory wings…gone. I destroyed them…I destroyed _you_- oh Kaoru…forgive me, please! _Please…_"

Kenshin quaked and sobbed violently as he grasped Kaoru in a desperate need. Kaoru had long passed wiping away the tears that had flowed down her face. She cradled Kenshin's shivering frame as she started to rock the misplaced boy gently, stroking his hair tenderly.

"Shhh...shhh…"

Kaoru could only coax him to stop his crying with small shushing. She knew that if she opened her mouth to speak, her voice would catch and she too, would break out into a bucket brigade of tears. She could only rock him back and forth and stroke his head.

Her heart was breaking ever so quietly as she watched the strong boy before her tremble and shake, gushing out sobs and chocked pleads of forgiveness. How could she not forgive him? She _was _an angel. But her thoughts still swarmed with questions. She could hate, and she knew it. What else could she feel toward the rotten girl who had done all this?

(A/N: OK! Just a little reminder. Tomoe really isn't evil. She's actually _even Kenshin said this _the nicest person he could ever know so I don't want you all to just hate her because of this story! I just made her evil _here _XD)

'_You mustn't stay any longer'_

A large bellowing voice suddenly boomed from the hush in the empty house. Kaoru lifted her head upward to where the voice had arose from and cocked an eyebrow in confusion, looking through the house of silence.

Wait….

Silence…?

Kaoru looked at Kenshin quickly to find that he had frozen. As if time itself had bunged. The small sniffles and hiccups that had been flowing from him previously had stopped abruptly as the eerie quiet took place. Kaoru's eyes widened as she slowly pulled herself away from the still boy, the tears on his face no longer streaking downward and the droplets that had fallen from his chin hovering in mid air.

Time had stopped.

Kaoru frantically skittered away from Kenshin, confusion and puzzlement flooding her mind. She quickly glanced up the staircase where an old grandfather clock stood in it's place. Quickly, she rushed to her feet and ran up the stairs to the old clock. She looked at it closely and noted that it too, had stopped its ticking. The large pendant that swung back and forth inside the glass case below the clock wasn't swaying either. It had just ceased in mid sway, slanted to the left.

But why? Why hadn't _she _frozen in time as well as everything else…?

'_You must correct this.'_

That same booming voice. She knew who it was. She swiftly turned around and looked up at the ceiling that stood over the opening of the downstairs.

"My lord! What has happened?"

Kaoru kept her tongue between her teeth, resisting the urge to cuss at the overwhelming and extremely awkward moment.

'_You must make things right, dear Kaoru…'_

Kaoru shook her head, unable to determine what her master was stating to her.

"My lord, I don't know what you speak of! How? How do I correct this mess! I'm wingless. He disowned me, my lord. I'm not an angel anymore."

All her years with Kenshin had really rusted her ability to speak in the grace and formality that that of an angel would.

'_Come. And I will show you how…'_

Kaoru was going to protest, saying that she couldn't; she had no wings to fly with. But her reasoning was silenced as a sudden burst of gold light had surrounded her just as it had when her wings were taken and shredded. The light was too bright for her tear stained eyes, causing her to covering them with her arm to block the strong radiance. She suddenly felt herself being lifted from the cold granite floor and before she could utter a word, she was gone along with the golden beam, leaving Kenshin's stationary body alone; stopped in place.

0o0o0o0o0o

Angels surrounded Kaoru in a flash, their faces full of surprise and shock as she drifted with the surrounding light through the spacious skies of heaven. She could hear harsh whispers of guilt and pity coming from the surrounding angels as they pointed out the loss of her wings to one another. Kaoru didn't spare a glance to any of them, keeping her head forward to where the light was leading her to.

Heaven wasn't a mush of pretty red cream, pink, purple, and orange clouds everywhere around. Heaven was everything you could ever dream it to be without the sadness. There was no name to describe what this kingdom was, in a sentence or two. Kaoru had been here 17 years ago before she had been assigned to Kenshin as a cherub.

(A/N: Cherub baby angel. just for those who didn't know )

Kaoru took note on how the deeper she was getting into heavens core, the more hustling and stir was occurring. Whisks of conversation and hurried sentences from the worry filled servants were vaguely heard as Kaoru passed by, but she got a gist of what they were conversing about.

Stopped, unmoving, time, no flow. Those words seemed to fit into what was happening. So. Time really _had_ stopped. Was this situation _that _dire? Kaoru's thoughts were so filled with puzzle pieces and mazes that she didn't even notice the finely furnished and gigantic glistening golden gates that had slowly creaked open for her to enter.

Only when her little light transportation had come to a stop did she notice where she was. The Great Being's quarters. Kaoru's heartbeat quickened as her small travel buddy dipped her off onto a puff of clouds that held her in place. She gulped slightly as she stared up at the shadowed being that was seated in a large golden chair before her.

"Come closer…"

The voice was even deeper up close as Kaoru's shaky legs slowly inched forward in the puff of clouds, drawing closer to the most sacred of all beings. Her knees finally buckled as she bowed before her master in belittlement.

"My lord…I am in no right to be presented in front of your sacred statu-"

"Nonsense! Now pick yourself off the ground and toughen up!"

The large being's voice was filled with mirth as he chuckled at the fear stricken girl. Kaoru quickly obeyed his demand and rose to her feet, standing up perfectly straight.

"Oh, my dear! You don't have to be so formal!"

Kaoru blinked as she tried to slow her beating heart, stuttering with her words as the being continued to chortle.

"My, how much you've grown."

Suddenly, the beings large hand came down from the chair's arm rest to where Kaoru stood, rooted to her post. She couldn't find the strength to run so she squinted her eyes tightly, expecting the large hand to clasp around her small body. But instead, the large hand cupped the clouds beneath Kaoru and brought her upward, still standing even though in the palm of his hand.

Bringing her close to his face, Kaoru could see just how carefree her lord really was. A smile was placed on his lips as his face remained indescribable. He had a face, yes. But it was just too handsome and unique to describe. She imagined him to be this way.

"Oh my dear…your beautiful wings…"

His voice brought Kaoru out of her thoughts as she slowly turned away, her shoulders broadening up slightly from the embarrassment and shame; nodding in agreement from the shocking loss. Finally, taking a gulp of breath, Kaoru turned back to him and spoke.

"My lord…how…can I fix all this…? Surely you can't expect me to know…"

The lord tittered at the girls naivety and shook his head.

"No, dear girl. I will show you how. But first. You must know."

Kaoru's heart sank slightly. His happy face suddenly turned serious, surprising Kaoru along with worrying her.

"There is a downfall to this tactic. You can not dilly dally with this task. You are put on a time limit and if you go beyond that, fatalities _will _happen."

Kaoru's confusion rose even more with the warning he just presented her with. Kaoru blinked a few times as she shook her head, trying to rack her brain up with methods to just what exactly he was proposing her to do.

"My lord…you've frozen time in it's place, along with failing to supply me with just what you want me to do."

Kaoru tried to keep her calm, the fear creeping up on her nerves again. The lord's smile returned once again as he chuckled once more.

"Dear Kaoru, I understand your puzzlement. And you're on the right track with your pondering. Time is everything in this matter. It's the whole reason why you should not dawdle, and it's also the subject in which you must correct."

Kaoru continued to shake her head.

"I'm not following you, my lord."

Suddenly, a small flash of light appeared in front of Kaoru as she jerked away in surprise. Hovering in place of the light was a small necklace with linked circles and bolted in the middle was a small hour glass. (A/N: Think of Harry Potter, Herminie's time turner)

"That, my dear, is the key to all of answers in which you seek. That…is a time warp."

Kaoru once again, shook her head as she gazed at the necklace that she had slowly took hold into her hands.

"time warp…?"

"Simply put, it changes time, turning time backwards, or forward."

Kaoru gazed at it a moment before looking back up at the lord.

"My lord…where did you get such a devise…?"

Suddenly, he burst out into a roaring laughter, his hand shaking from the hilarity that he had found, almost causing Kaoru to fall off his palm. Kaoru looked at him in an oblivious attempt to figure out just what was so amusing.

Wiping the humorous tears that had sprouted from his eyes, the lord took a deep breath to calm his laughter and finally regained his composure.

"My dear! I am the lord! I don't need to get my things from anywhere."

Kaoru stood speechless as her master simply smiled at her. Kaoru sighed as she put the small necklace around her collar. She suddenly felt her altitude drop as he lowered his palm back to the clouds below his large throne. His image slowly started to fade and Kaoru started to panic from her lack of information.

"Listen carefully, little Kaoru. You must go back in time and stop an event in your protected child's life that was never suppose to happen in the first place."

As his image continued to grow more abstract and distant by the second, Kaoru's voice grew loud as she asked him her final questions in a panicked rush.

"How much time do I have? And why is it so important to hasten?"

"You will know when time is scarce, little one. And not to dawdle is the biggest notice. The human body can only withstand so long of confinement. Too long of a stop and they could get an attack from dysfunction. Be lenient little Kaoru, and your worries will lessen."

His large voice was so faint, Kaoru could barely make out his reassuring last comment.

'_I'll be watching you; guiding you through this trial. I always am.' _

Kaoru watched his image finally become too obscure to see clearly anymore and clutched the small necklace in her hand. Her traveling partner had re-assisted her once more as she drifted back down to the still world below.

Be quick, be careful, be precise.

She needed to walk on eggshells to get this right and she knew it. Now she knew the meaning of so much to do, so little time. She just hoped that she'd be able to correct whatever it was in time to tame the insane mess she had gotten mixed up into, and save Kenshin from the suffering.

She just hoped.

0o0o0o

A/N: WHOO! Finally! I don't know about you guys, but I love how this chapter turned out.

**POOR KENSHIN D: **

I almost cried writing it.

REVIEW PLEASE!


	7. Correction of Time

A/N: Hey everyone! I'm sorry for not updating. I just have had a writers block lately and it's been difficult on how to exactly write this chapter correctly.

So, I apologize if this comes out a little crazy!

Anyway, this is chapter 7? Yes, 7. Well…actually, it's chapter 8, but chapter 7 was an authors note!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Chapter 8/7 – Correction of Time

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Gazing at the small device in the palm of her hand, Kaoru fried her brain to figure out exactly how the thing worked. Just arriving back on the grounds of Kenshin's house floor, she wasted no time in looking into how to get the item to function.

_What do I do…? _

She bit her lip while nervousness started to engulf her system. She glanced around the eerily still room. The clicking from the clock had been stopped. The dust that floated around in the air stood still.

Kaoru never knew that such a thing could actually happen. Her heart told her not to look, but she had to. She slowly shifted her head over to where Kenshin lay, reaching out in need of her touch, unmoving. His eyes were still pleading and his mouth still in the middle of his desired words he wished to say while his streaking tears had ceased in the middle of their trailing.

Guilt flushed through her. She couldn't do anything to help him in his sorrow. Slowly, she let her feet guide her over to where the boy lay still. Kneeling down to his form, she hesitantly lifted her hand up to his hair. Slender fingers ran through red locks gently in a tender, repetitive motion. His hair had shifted from her touch, and when she drew away, the pause of time froze his locks in place.

You must make haste… 

The words she had been left with visited her and she knew she was not granted the luxury of pitying Kenshin in his frozen state of obliviousness to the real world around him. Slowly leaning forward, Kaoru placed a tender kiss on his forehead. A kiss that laced a promise.

"I'll fix things…"

Her whisper, she knew, fell upon deaf ears, but something inside of her told her that he head heard it. His mind unconsciously grasped her words and preserved it for a time when he could reflect on their meaning.

Standing back up, Kaoru regained her composure and put her mind to work.

"I have to do something to prevent all of this from happening… But what is it…"

Things that could have prevented Kenshin's dire situation of life or death raced through Kaoru's mind. Yahiko's visit, Kenshin's date, Her telling about Tomoe's true goal, Their fight—

Suddenly, Kaoru's mind dinged. Tomoe. If he had never met Tomoe, then this wouldn't have happened.

Congratulating herself on a job well done, Kaoru turned to her time warp.

_How do I work this thing…_

Gazing at it hardly with sapphire eyes, Kaoru picked out small details. Engraved on the small rings that encircled each other were words.

Seconds, Minutes, Hours, Days, Weeks, Months, and Years.

Her memory racked up the time of day in which they had met Tomoe, and she was successfully presented with lunch hour at Kenshin's high school.

Pieces of sudden understanding on exactly how to work the time warp came together. Turning to the frozen clock, Kaoru let her mind take over her fingers as she worked the warp to the right settings. The time from the clock had read 5:34.

_Alright. So lunch hour is around 11:25 am. So… I turn it back… 6 times with hours. And for minutes, I turn it back…9 times for the minutes… and for weeks…three times. _

She knew the day was important as well and tried to re-call what day it had been.

…_Wednesday! _

The present day was Saturday and so quickly, she turned the certain time ring for the subject of how many days, 4 times. Once she had finished her twisting, she waited patiently for the contraption to fulfill it's rightful duty.

Gazing at the object in which what seemed like an unreasonable amount of time, Kaoru's frustration flared out verbally.

"…Why isn't it working? C'mon!…I don't have any time! Work, you stupid warp th-"

Suddenly, the scenery around her started to become abstract. As if warped by time. But once Kaoru looked closely, she could finally decipher that it wasn't warping, but moving. To a velocity of extreme speeds. The lifting of her body had sparked her curiosity. Her back suddenly felt the weight of a familiar sort and the gust of air around her could only do her in to the lust of her need to look behind her. And so she gave in and twisted her head to glance behind her.

Ivory soft feathers were proudly sprouted on her back once more and outstretched, defying their removal that had happened in past, present or future, that certain time now corrupted by the one small angel.

Her mind suddenly filled with hope as she reassured herself that the device was working. Her heart fluttered as her mind tried to comprehend exactly how much excitement she felt and how little did she care for the once confusing movement around her. But suddenly, she was forced to leave her mental world as the sudden stop of her traveling and the painful pull of gravity that had latched her to hard tile ground greeted her.

"Ow…"

Wincing from consequence in the lack of her landing skills, Kaoru slowly made her way to her feet. Her eyes anxiously roved about the foreign hustling of life around her. The tile halls echoed with footsteps and presented itself with overwhelming chatter from many mouths. The realization suddenly hit her.

She was in Kenshin's school.

She looked around excitedly, frantically trying to spot a mane of red hair or a flash of violet eyes, but instead, she was greeted with the sound of a familiar voice.

"Kaoru, c'mon! It's lunch!"

Kaoru slowly turned her body toward the owner of the voice in which teased her ears in a gentle caress. The first that met her eyes was the palm that was outstretched toward her and then warm violet eyes along with a smile.

Yes. She remembered that.

Biting her tongue to scold herself from the build up of emotion she felt, Kaoru substituted the sting of tears for the pain in her tongue. She reached out with a forced smile and laced her palm with his. His reaction to her touch was an immediate turn of his head and a sudden rush of movement as he guided her to the lunch room.

Where they were destined to meet Tomoe.

Kaoru had kept that sharp in her mind and ever since they had entered the lunch room, Kaoru kept her senses to the highest of her peaks. Her eyes were scanning the area of kids all over the lunch room, not taking a chance to miss her.

Finally, she spotted the girl. And just as she had done in the past, or present, she headed toward the table where Kenshin was with that deceiving look of innocents in her lifeless eyes.

She needed to make an excuse.

Quickly thinking, Kaoru bent down to Kenshin's ear and whispered.

"In the halls before you got me, I saw Sano talking with Soujiro and Aoshi, and they're planning to sit with you."

Kenshin looked at her with those violet eyes and Kaoru wished she could gaze into them longer. They were still gentle to her and the way they expressed what they held for her made her want to scream at herself for not appreciating it earlier. He looked at her with a smile, while his eyes told her that she was the only girl in his life, and nodded before turning back to his sandwich.

How she wished that his eyes glistened with the same saying always, just as they did at that moment. Kaoru cursed herself for not noticing what they told her earlier.

Tomoe had finally reached his table and like before, asked if she could sit there. This time, instead of agreeing, Kenshin told the information Kaoru had said to him, although it was, oblivious to him, a lie.

"I'm sorry but these seats are taken."

Kaoru felt quite accomplished when he had told her the news. The fake sadness in her face as she picked up her tray once more had somehow managed to brighten Kaoru's spirits, which somehow left her feeling rotten. The sadness of this girl made her feel happy, and even though it was only a fake emotion, Kaoru told herself, it was still wrong.

But her sudden questioning on whether she had fixed everything or not was suddenly cut short by Kenshin's next words.

"But I'll tell you what. Tomorrow, I'll save a seat for you here!"

Kaoru's heart skipped a beat. It had slipped her mind on the possibilities of Tomoe meeting him in the halls or outside of school, or even the next day at lunch. She couldn't risk the time of preventing every single potential meeting. It just couldn't be done.

Panic suddenly blossomed in her stomach. If meeting Tomoe couldn't be prevented this way, how else? She couldn't think of anything more. The smile on Tomoe's face and her nod had been dreaded only b Kaoru while Kenshin felt quite polite while continuing on eating his sandwich.

Tomoe was always going to be there, and she couldn't change that. She was a person who was taught to meet this boy and destroy his life. That was her life purpose for the time being.

Suddenly, her last thoughts triggered a sudden idea. If she didn't live that life, then Kenshin wouldn't be in the danger he so mindlessly walked into.

She didn't need to prevent their meeting.

She needed to prevent her birth. At the least the birth into _that _family.

Puzzle pieces started to fit together.

To prevent the birth of Tomoe in the family she had bore into would prevent everything that had been foreboded and presented to her in the meekest of fashion. And to stop that from happening, she needed to stop the date Kenshin's father had planned.

Quickly retrieving the time warp from where it had been laced around her neck, Kaoru fiddled with it almost nervously. It had been 15 years ago since Kenshin's father had died, and Kaoru set the time warp to such. Her memory served her quite well as she quickly applied months, weeks, days, hours, and minutes to the time warp. Finishing her settings, Kaoru whispered the little word that triggered the device.

"Warp."

Directly after she had whispered those words, the same pulling feeling she had felt earlier started to act up again as a blur of time swept past her eyes in the swiftest of speeds. And with the difference of time, her age slowly started to decrease. Her limbs slowly shortened and her features turned from mature and womanly to the looks that a young girl would harbor.

Then, just as before, everything stopped. Kaoru's sapphire eyes were set on a figure that was quite familiar but yet so foreign at the same time. She sat on the familiar floor of the familiar house.

The Himura household. She was back at home but many years prior. It felt so strange to see just how different things were in the short time frame of 15 years. Liveliness was coursing through the house as the broad figure strode through the abode, humming an unknown tune.

Kenshin's father.

The strange feeling of him being alive brought a chill through Kaoru as she tried to get used to the feeling that her thoughts had presented to her. The thoughts of a dead man in the present of which time had been frozen who now stood very much alive in a sense of present time irked Kaoru.

Suddenly, her heart felt quite heavy and painful as it's regular beating started to increase. Her small hand quickly went to clutch at the fabric that covered the area of her heart. Her breathing enhanced and sweat started to form on her brow. Her eyes were wide while one thought suddenly seized her mind.

_Time is scarce…._

And just as quickly as it had came, all the pain that had devoured her, disappeared. Her mind was searching desperately for an explanation while her breathing tried to slow from it's labored pace.

_You will know when time is scarce. _

The sudden memory of what the lord had told her solved her confusion. Time was running out. She couldn't rely on Kenshin anymore. There was no time to do so. It was up to her and her only. Fear clouded her thoughts.

What could she do?

Racking her mind of the memories she preserved of Kenshin's father, she vaguely remembered a phone call he received. And her memory somehow managed to dish out that the phone call had been that of his to-be murderer.

_The phone call…!_

Half of her knew that she couldn't prevent the call, but the other half refused to think that there was nothing she could do at all. The lord had told her that she alone needed to fix things. If only she could reverse his answer. If only she could change his mind.

_But how…?_

Dread suddenly ran through her as she sat still on the cold floor of the household. The comfortable silence aside from Mr. Himura's small humming had been interrupted quite abruptly.

By the ringing of a phone.

"I'll get it!"

The deep voice in which Kenshin's father possessed had long left Kaoru's memory and how it had sounded when he used it. But all the same, she knew it was his and cursed. Quickly picking herself up to her feet, she staggered over to where Kenshin's father had strode and to her dismay, already took the blaring phone from it's receiver and placed it to his ear.

"Hello?"

_No!_

Kaoru continued to hurriedly make her way over to where he stood. It seemed like it took years to make it to reach him and immediately by the tenseness in his tone she could tell that it was _that _call.

She failed. Not only had she not stopped the call, but she also disastrously failed to prevent Mr. Himura from answering it. So she did the only thing that had come into her terror filled mind.

She pleaded.

"Mr. Himura, listen to me. I know you can't hear me but please. You mustn't accept. The death of your only son rests on your answer. Please, you must. Say. No. I beg of you."

Her pleads were laced with sudden tears that dared to fall from her eyes. Weakly carrying herself to his eye level, Kaoru prayed with all her might that just maybe she could, unconsciously, make him change his mind.

"What time?…Tonight? But…"

The way the conversation proceeded, Kaoru's hope for his cooperation slowly started to stretch thin and her pleading eyes and words became more dire.

"_Please _Mr. Himura. Don't agree to it. Say no. For the sake of your son and family, say no!"

"Listen, I don't feel comfortable…But…you _are _right…it would be nice."

Kaoru's heart beat quickened. For a slight moment, he had been doubtful to give in to his murderer's suggestion. The optimism of her silent words possibly getting through to him had sprouted as her tears continued to fall. But his sudden change of mind in the end had sent that fear back to her stomach as it bubbled furiously.

"_Please _Mr. Himura…Don't go. I…I love him…Please. Don't kill him. _Don't Kill Your Son._"

Suddenly, his form went rigid. Right when her lips had uttered her last plea, his eyes went wide and his figure, stiff. Kaoru's fists tensed as she stared at Kenshin's father with broken hope, praying fiercely for her success. Then, Mr. Himura's wide eyes became stern as his voice became serious and held no means for debate.

"…I'm sorry…but I think it's best that we don't meet…at all."

And with that said, his hand that held the phone to his ear quickly placed it back on the receiver. Turning on his heel, Mr. Himura turned away from the telephone and headed toward the kitchen where his family awaited him with smiles on their faces.

Kaoru floated there, tears still streaking down her face.

She did it.

With dying hope and panic pleads, she had succeeded and stopping Kenshin's father from signing Kenshin's death sentence with his own spilt blood of the murderous night that had originally awaited him.

The largest form of relief washed through her. Closing her eyes, she let a small, triumphant smile slip onto her face. The dread that threatened to do her in quickly retreated from her as she felt the large weight that rested dangerously on her shoulders lifted away into oblivion.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Lendra-chan: Well folks, that's all for now! I hope you liked the chapter!

Please remember to review!


	8. Humane Bondage

A/N: Hello everyone..

I apologize.

I'm terribly sorry for not updating. My sister has gone to college this past weekend and High school is starting to crawl it's way up my butt. I've got these big assignments that are due in about a week or two. Honor classes are crap.

FOR THOSE WHO ARE GOING INTO HIGHSCHOOL…

If you hate reading books (like me) and love to write, DO NOT go into honors English. I thought it would be for advanced writers but no. I was so mad. They made us write an essay to get in to see how good we were in writing, and then POOF, it becomes all reading.

Gag me…

I printed out the first three chapters of my new story**Dear Diary **and gave it to my English teacher to read. She came back to me with 'I wouldn't be able to read it. **There's no plot to it, and it's not very exciting or thrilling. There's no point**. It's not my kinda writing.'

That really crushed my pride about being able to write well and being a good authoress. It made me feel really stupid and pretty down. She didn't need to say that, really. And besides. There are only two chapters and a prologue. You're not going to gain a sense of the whole story in only two chapters.

Sure, I know it doesn't always satisfy some readers because we all have different tastes. But she didn't need to say there's no plot or point to it.

I'm sorry I'm being so negative everyone. I'm just sorta…blah.

I'm just going to sorta…write…now…

This is the last time I'll come unprepared to write a chapter, I promise. Anyway, please try to enjoy…This chapter is going to be relatively short considering it's the last chapter of light by angel wings. I need to end some of these stories. I have too many going on at once.

-

Chapter 9 – Humane bondage

-

Kaoru had returned back to the memories of only moments before to find everything was set the way it was when she had left.

Frozen.

But why…?

She had saved him, did she?

She stopped Kenshin's father from accepting the phone call, hadn't she?

Fear started to form it's way into her throat as she felt the dread of failure creep into her heart with doubtless anxiety. She spotted Kenshin's still form and picked up her feet to rush over to him until--

_Don't worry…._

The booming voice that rang from above stopped her in her tracks as her fluttering heart slowed it's high-speed racing.

"…What…?"

She frantically gazed about the ceiling of the house when a golden light picked her up off of her feet. She squeaked in surprise and found it fruitless to struggle.

You mustn't worry about it, little Kaoru… 

The lords voice soothed her with his words, but still the obvious scenery about her made her doubt his knowledgeable encouragement.

"What's going on, My lord? I'm confused…didn't I stop it…?"

She heard a chuckle. She was utterly perplexed by his laughing and was surprised, yet again when another cloud of golden rapture came down around her and surrounded her newly produced wings and plucked them from her back.

This time with painless effort, and circling the large wings, they suddenly disappeared in a puff of golden glitter.

_You won't be needing those anymore, Kaoru…_

Her head reared with confusion as she felt the bruising start of a head ache make it's way into her head. What was going on…? Why had he taken her wings away…?

"My lord, what's going on…?"

Once again, she heard a deep, jovial chuckle.

_You will not remember whether I tell you or not, so it will not matter. It's best not to worry yourself about it…_

Kaoru started to panic at his words. She wouldn't remember? What did he mean by that?

_Just close your eyes, Kaoru…_

"But My lord-"

_Just trust me, and close your eyes…_

Kaoru's panic didn't subside it's frantic patter in her chest, but she complied to his wishes and slowly let her sapphire eyes droop shut. As soon as she did so, memories flooded her mind, winding their way backwards from her memories of yesterday, all the way back to where she was assigned to Kenshin.

Every single memory she had forgotten, or every one she had remembered made it's way through her thoughts and her visions.

She felt the heavy pull of sleep fall onto her.

She gently let her eyes open and her gaze caught the face of the clock. In a rapid pace, it's hands were moving hurriedly counter-clockwise in a blurry motion, the room flitting by with people and night and day and so much more by gone existence of the last seventeen years…

…But she was just so tired…

She closed her eyes once more and let time turn back on it's own, her mind shutting down, and with it, all of her memories of becoming a guardian angel, of losing her wings, of protecting her guarded life, and…

Kenshin…

Finally, everything fell into darkness as time swallowed her into oblivion, reverting it's way back to the 17 years prior, two lives on their way of renewal.

17 years to relive

17 years to _live…_

-17 Years Later-

"I'm so late! I can't believe I'm this late! Bad Kaoru, bad, bad Kaoru!"

Gripping the strap of her book back that flapped at her waste repetitively, Kaoru Kamiya scolded herself several times.

It was the third time that month that she was late for school! The clacking of her shoes against the side walk seemed to grab her attention as she mused darkly at her feet, hissing at their slowness. She tugged at her scarf that hung around her neck as she felt the nippy air of the Fall take a bite at her. She felt a small cough escape her, followed by a light sneeze, her cold getting the best of her.

Sighing angrily, she ran a hand through her ebony locks, letting her scarf go for the moment while closing her sapphire eyes in an attempt to clear her irritation off of her shoulders.

But to her dismay, those few moments of her site being absent, she had managed to collide into the body of another occupant from the sidewalk.

"Oof!"

Kaoru hissed slightly as she rubbed her nose at the harsh impact, but quickly forgot her pain as she noticed the body lying on the ground, sitting with a rather annoyed look on his face.

"I'm so sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going!"

Kaoru quickly tried to patch up her fault as he stood to his feet and brushed off any dirt that had made it's way onto him when he had fallen. He lifted his head and gazed into her eyes.

Kaoru almost choked, but didn't show it. His eyes…they were violet.

They looked…strangely familiar…

Her shock didn't seem to faze him as he smiled cockily and shook his head, brushing a hand through his also, quite memorable red locks.

"Don't worry about it…what? Do I have something on my face…?"

At that time, Kaoru had realized that she was so rudely staring at him and quickly shook her head.

"No, no! I just…- have I met you somewhere…? Because you look familiar…But…I can't quite…"

Kaoru blushed and looked away, noticing his blank stare at her question. She didn't notice the smirk that came onto his face.

"Naw, I'm pretty sure we haven't met yet. I'd remember you, with a face and eyes like that." He snickered at his comment and the one he had coming. "Although I surely wouldn't mind getting acquainted."

With that, he gave a playful tug to her scarf as Kaoru's face turned a scarlet red as she tried to find something to come back to that with.

He chuckled and winked at her, holding out his hand.

"The name's Kenshin. Kenshin Himura…"

Once again, another wave of deja vu wash over her as she blinked a few times. Brushing off his earlier comment and that odd feeling, Kaoru smiled and nodded.

"Kaoru. Kaoru Kamiya." She smiled as she took his hand in hers in a friendly shake. But once again, she was surprised as he swept up her palm and placed a little kiss on the top.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Kaoru."

Blushing once more, Kaoru yanked her hand away and thwacked him with it, then quickly raced down the sidewalk, continuing on her earlier pace, remembering her reasons for haste.

Kenshin laughed as he jogged to catch up with her, placing his arms behind his head and was about to say something when he was rudely interrupted by the fabric of a scarf meeting his face.

"Put that on. You'll catch a cold in just those short sleeves." Kaoru's tone was had no room for a no and Kenshin sighed with defeat while winding the scarf around his neck.

"And don't kiss my hand again…you could catch my cold…"

Kenshin smirked and snickered slightly, shaking his head.

"Sheesh, what are you, my guardian angel?"

Kaoru smiled slightly and didn't answer, continuing her walking as Kenshin smiled while keeping his pace in unison with hers as they headed toward their, by some fluke of nature, same high school. The question wasn't answered, for they both _knew_ the answer to that.

It was so simple to tell that nothing like that was ever possible.

But little did they know…

She was…

-

**End of Light by Angel Wings**

-

Lendra-chan: Hi everyone. I'm sorry if that was corny or didn't make any sense at all… lemme explain.

Kaoru had done her job as an angel.

And god saw her love for Kenshin.

So he reversed time 17 years.

And made Kaoru human, erasing all her memories of being an angel.

And voila.

Anyway, I was debating on myself with the ending. I wasn't too sure if I should play on the idea I had or not.

**Check it out to see what you think:**

I was toying with having Kaoru have a halo, but unable to see it herself. But Kenshin could see it. (He could see heavenly beings, remember? But since he was reborn, I was just thinking that he only sees certain things now, and happens to notice Kaoru's halo) But, he decides not to tell her.

I dunno.

Tell me what you think in a review!

Pleassseeeee!

REVIEW!


End file.
